Crossing over Dimensions
by Bob Floof
Summary: Weird things start happening to the gang, especially Hiro. Fred getting a weird gift from his dad was only the beginning, and then Hiro started getting funky things happening to him! What he didn't expect was a huge adventure of excitement and strange romance, which is exactly what happens. Features Hiro x OC :D
1. Chapter 1

**My first Big Hero 6 fanfic! I can't tell you how much I LOVE this movie, and I'm REALLY hoping there will be a sequel because hey, it's a superhero movie! Come on man! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.**

It was the weekend and Hiro was working on a new robot idea of his, isolated in the garage so he could focus. He really wanted to progress in making this thing; in his mind this was THE coolest and revolutionary idea, but then again he thought that about every new thing he made. Right now he was working on one small part of it with a screwdriver. Oh, also of course, Baymax was there too. He was looking over Hiro's shoulder, watching intently. He blinked and tilted his head as he watched Hiro push two little black balls together, then letting them go and watching them successfully stick together as they dropped onto the desk.

''Why do I not have magnetic properties?'' asked Baymax.

Hiro turned around and looked at him slyly. ''Baymax, you can fight and fly, there's no need for you to have magnets!''

Baymax tilted his head the other way. ''Why shouldn't there be a need? New upgrades are always useful.''

Hiro had already gone back to working as he replied ''You don't need a billion upgrades, they'll be too much for your memory. You should know that, you know your own memory don't you?''

Baymax said nothing as he continued to silently watch what Hiro was doing again. Hiro continued to work intently for a while but then he was suddenly interrupted again as Baymax said ''You have an incoming call from Fred'' and Fred's face popped up on Baymax's belly.

Hiro swiveled his chair around to face him, greeting Fred ''Hey Fred, what's up?''

Fred was jumping up and down excitedly, it looked like he could barely contain himself. He was in his room at his mansion, and it sort of looked like he had an incubator-like thing behind him.

''Hiro I've already contacted everyone else but now I'm contacting you and and and-''

''Okay okay calm down Fred! What's so exciting?''

Fred looked at the incubator behind him then back at Hiro. ''Just come to my house, right now!''

Hiro looked up at Baymax's face, he looked quite intrigued about it (and yes, even though Baymax doesn't have lips or eyebrows to move Hiro could somehow tell.)

He looked back at Fred on his belly and replied ''Alright okay, I'm coming'' and with that he hung up the call. Hiro grabbed his hoodie as he ran out of the garage, with Baymax following him...er, slowly but surely. Hiro peeked back into the garage from behind the door and shook his head at Baymax.

''Remember, I am not fast'' said Baymax nonchalantly.

Hiro laughed. ''Sorry. Come on''

He grabbed Baymax by the arm and dragged him out, quick as a flash.

Everyone was now gathered in Fred's room in front of the incubator. Fred was indeed incubating life, but it wasn't your typical incubation of baby chickens. They were baby lizard eggs that his father gave him, or so, that's what his father said they were. Fred had his face up against the glass dome surrounding the eggs, staring at them with a big goofy grin on his face.

''Aren't they amazing? I'm gonna be a dad!''

Gogo chuffed, amused. ''Yeah, a lizard dad...''

Honey Lemon bent down to see the eggs being incubated inside.

''I think they'll be really cute babies! I love every kind of baby!'' she exclaimed with a ''squee!''

Wasabi wouldn't go near the incubator. He shifted uncomfortably just looking at it.

''Are you sure they're just lizard eggs?'' Wasabi asked worriedly, ''They look a little strange to me.''

Hiro tilted his head left to right as he looked closer at the eggs then looked back at Wasabi, saying ''They look like lizard eggs to me. Iguana maybe, or komodo dragon. There's nothing to worry about Wasabi, come look at them!''

Wasabi shifted uncomfortably again and shook his head. ''No. way.''

Gogo chuckled as she casually strode over and hit him in the arm lightly. ''You're just scared of lizards, aren't you?''

Wasabi frowned. ''I am most certainly not! I'm just unsure about these particular ones, that's all.''

Fred was still admiring his little lizard eggs. He sure seemed to love them. _But why did his father just randomly give them to him? If he's trying to teach him responsibility or something he could have just gotten him a puppy or a cat or... _

Just then Baymax tried scanning the eggs. Of course, this caused Fred to freak out and block Baymax from scanning them.

''Are you CRAZY?! You could scare them or hurt them or...or...''

Baymax tilted his head, obviously confused. ''I was just performing a simple scan on them out of curiousity, no harm intended.''

Hiro quickly rushed over to Baymax's side. ''Fred relax! Your eggs are fine. We actually SHOULD let Baymax scan them so we can find out exactly what they are.''

Fred relaxed and stepped out of the way, but still looked a little concerned. Baymax tried performing the scan again, staring at the eggs and registering them. After a minute of scanning he straightened up and proclaimed ''I have detected an unknown life form!''

Hiro raised his brow at him and asked ''What do you mean? Do you mean they're not any known species of lizard?''

''Correct!'' exclaimed Baymax again.

''Whoa, dude! They could be some weird new hybrid species your dad found!'' said Gogo excitedly.

Fred was just as excited now as he was before. He plastered his face onto the glass to stare at them in awe again.

''So cool! I can't wait to see what you little guys are like!''

Hiro smiled at his friend's enthusiasm for these little eggs, but now Hiro couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious of them. If it was a hybrid, wouldn't Baymax have recognized the different mix of species it is? _Great, now I'm starting to become a skeptic like Wasabi. But seriously, I can't help but think this is odd...I know Baymax and I know he would have seen something, he couldn't have made a mistake in his scan could he? _

Hiro was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he suddenly saw a flash of what looked like purple electricity, causing him to collapse to his knees. His friends rushed to his aid to help him up.

''What on earth? Are you okay?'' asked Wasabi.

''Are you feeling sick?'' asked Honey Lemon as she felt his head, ''You don't have a fever...''

Hiro was a bit wobbly but he managed to stay on his feet. ''No, I'm fine...I think...maybe I am coming down with something though...''

Baymax took no time to wobble over to Hiro and check his temperature. ''No fever. He appears fine but a bit shaken up. Nothing serious I am detecting.''

''Maybe we better go home Baymax, I might just need some rest...''

Hiro and Baymax then made their way out the door, saying their goodbyes to their friends.

''I'll contact you again when the eggs hatch, okay Hiro?!'' Fred called after him.

Hiro called back as he closed the door, ''Got it! I'll see you guys later!''

Baymax offered to support Hiro on their way home but Hiro insisted to him that he was fine. He truly was now, but what had happened to him just now was weird. _Really weird...I guess I'll just sleep on it, rest will do me some good. _

And so he did.

**Oh snap bruh! I mean, eh hem...stay tuned for the next chapter to find the answer to ''WHAT IN SANE MARSHMELLOW HEAVEN IS GOING ON?!'' the question I know you all have. Okay maybe it's not exactly like that but, you get it. Stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro was in nothing but blankness. All white all around him. He knew he was dreaming right now, but it also felt...sort of not like a dream. Almost like a vision in fact. He looked all around him trying to look for something crazy to indicate that it was a dream, but he saw nothing. He usually dreamed the most bizarre things in his dreams, and now all the sudden he's not? So is this really a dream? Half a dream? Suddenly he heard something behind him and he quickly turned around and...

''Finally I've gotten through to you! Okay, listen up, I know interrupting your sleep is quite rude but I couldn't get through to you while you were awake...for some reason.''

Then just like that, Hiro was awake. His eyes had flung open to see his room, which had the rising sun shining through; it was early morning. He rubbed his face as he sat over the side of his bed. _That dream sure felt strangely real in a way. Too bad I didn't get a good look at who was talking to me...or got to hear the rest of what they were going to say... _

Whoever it was they were definitely trying to get a message across to him. Too bad he woke up, seriously what bad timing! But apparently, he had to go to the bathroom. _Okay, good reason! _and he rushed to the bathroom.

Later that day, everyone gathered at Fred's house in his room again to watch the eggs. Fred said he was gonna call only if they were hatching, but he had a a false alarm as apparently one of them just moved a little bit. An eager parent I'd say! Fred was pacing back and forth in front of the incubator. Gogo and Wasabi were playing scrabble as apparently Fred had it. Honey and Baymax were both watching poor Fred walk back and forth but Hiro was extremely fixed on the eggs for some reason. They weren't moving and they were just plain white eggs, but an energy that Hiro felt he couldn't explain, coming from the eggs, just captivated him. It was as if they were trying to communicate...something...something...

''GAH!'' Wasabi suddenly exclaimed. This definitely snapped Hiro out of his trance.

''Ha! Told you that conflate was a word'' she bragged as she waved a dictionary in his face.

Hiro sighed and turned to look at the eggs again- _wait what?! _

_They're...gone? _

Hiro was gaping at the sight before him; a suddenly empty incubator. The eggs were just...gone.

''Uh...guys...''

Everyone looked at him. ''What?''

Hiro pointed at the incubator, still gaping. Everyone gasped and rushed to look.

Fred's lip was quivering, he certainly looked the most shocked. He looked like he might lose his mind right then and there.

''WHERE ARE MY BABIES?!'' he shouted, clearly upset.

''They're just- they're just...gone!''

Gogo put her hand on his shoulder but he unexpectedly hugged her tightly, sobbing uncontrollably. She looked awkward but gave him a comforting pat on the back anyway. Everyone else stood there looking super confused; Wasabi was scratching his head in pure confusion. Hiro was more intrigued than anything and by looking at Baymax he could tell he was too, but then again Baymax was always curious. Baymax put his hand against the glass and leaned in to scan again.

''There is no life left in the incubator'' he reported.

Gogo looked at him, still uncomfortable with Fred upset in her arms. ''Yeah I think we can all see that...''

''But where the heck did they go?!'' asked a disgruntled Wasabi.

Honey Lemon shrugged as she looked at everyone else. Everyone turned their attention to Hiro expecting some sort of a response but he was totally silent. He was transfixed again, in his thoughts. He completely zoned out as he saw a purple flash again, but this time when it stopped he was in the blankness again.

_What the..._

He looked all around him. _Not again!_

He turned around again, to see...a goblin-like lizard creature with fluffy hair and red eyes! _Wait...what? _He was looking straight into it's eyes now...

''I can't believe I caught you awake! Hopefully now we won't be interrupted.''

_...Pardon me, it's a she. And she looks...super cool! _He was practically fanboying internally right now as he stood in front of this odd creature. She was the same height as him, and judging by the sound of her voice, the same age too. He couldn't stop his gaping smile as he adored the awesomeness in front of him.

''Now you probably have a LOT of questions but, I'm coming to your dimension. I have to, to stop my uh...'' she looked at the ground, ''...mistake.''

Hiro looked serious now. _Well this definitely isn't a movie, so I gotta keep my cool here. No asking for autographs or anything. What the heck is she talking about anyway, and why me? _

''Hey, why me?'' he blurted out but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. _WHAT DID I SAY THAT FOR? _

She laughed at me with a snort. ''That's a good question! Yeah, I'd be thinking the same too, why me? But it's weird, I saw a flash of blue and felt your aura, so...I just immediately connected with you.''

He looked totally awestruck of this. ''Me of all people! This is amazing! Contact with beings from another dimension!''

_You're starting to get excited again Hiro, chill out..._

''But yeah, all of your kind are screwed soooo...I'm coming to stop it. Just, thought I'd warn your species and all...''

Hiro felt a huge lump in his throat just then, nervousness sweeping over him. ''Uh...w-what?''

''But hey! Your aura is pretty strong there buddy, maybe you could help me! Yeah, you're helping me, you gotta'' she snapped her fingers, ''it's official, yep. I'll be seeing you soon.''

''Hey wait I-''

Another flash again. Great. Juuuust great...

''HIRO!''

Everyone was shouting at him and he was back in Fred's room. Fred had stopped crying but his eyes were all red and he was wiping his nose on his sleeve, but everyone was now looking concerned at Hiro. He really did just have another vision.

''Dude, are you scatterbrained or something? What's the matter with you?'' said an annoyed Gogo.

Hiro shook his head. ''Guys, you really won't believe me if I tell you this, but...''

Everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer.

''I think I might know a connection to the disappearance of the eggs. Because I...had a vision. Just now and last night in my dream.''

Everyone just looked at him dumbfounded. Their eyes darted back and forth from him to the incubator and back. Then they all looked at each other.

''Well eggs don't just suddenly disappear'' said Wasabi, ''And crazier things have happened. I think we'd be in our right mind to believe him.''

Gogo strolled up to Hiro and stared in his eyes, looking very intimidating. ''Did you really have visions?''

Hiro nodded nervously. ''Yes!''

Gogo continued to stare at him for a good hard minute then turned to look at everyone else. ''He's telling the truth.''

Baymax suddenly wobbled up to him and showed his trusty 1-10 scale on his belly. ''On a scale of 1-10 how would you rate your pain?''

''I'm not in pain Baymax. I just had a vision...and wait, I didn't even say ''ow.'' ''

Baymax simply blinked and tilted his head. His eyes half closed as he looked down at the floor. ''I was just concerned...I know you weren't in pain.''

Hiro sighed and hugged his squishy friend. ''Thanks Baymax. But I'm fine.''

He looked at everyone else. ''Alright, I'm going to have to tell you all about my vision, because this is pretty crazy...and vital to the survival of everyone.''

**Sheesh, poor Fred. And who is this scaly maiden that thy Hiro has come across? And what were inside those eggs, really? All that and more, neeeext chapter! :3  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

After Hiro explained everything, none of the others could believe it.

''So you saw...a humanoid lizard girl?'' questioned Wasabi, ''and she warned you and asked you for your help?''

Hiro nodded. ''Yes and I know it sounds nuts but this is what I saw!''

Gogo looked at Fred's empty incubator then looked back at the others. ''Lizard girl, huh? Maybe Fred's little lizard eggs were actually filled with little lizard PEOPLE!''

Fred got a little upset again and yelled out ''I don't care! My dad said they were mine to take care of and I promised I would! We gotta find them!''

Wasabi snorted. ''Yeah, I don't know Fred, they could be dangerous...''

Fred whimpered and crossed his arms frustratedly. Honey put her hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

She then spoke up, ''If that lizard girl Hiro saw was friendly why wouldn't the lizard people in Fred's eggs be?''

''Yeah but she could have been lying and actually want to hurt Hiro AND everyone else!'' Wasabi retorted.

Hiro argued back, ''No, she wasn't lying, I felt her aura or whatever! It was sincere!''

''How can you feel something like that?'' asked Gogo.

''I don't know but I did!''

Hiro then saw a flash of nothing again but this time was outside of Fred's house when the flash ended, not an area between dimensions. _Was I just teleported? _He looked around seeing nothing so he shrugged and turned around to go back into Fred's house but was stopped by...

''HOLY CRACKERS'' he exclaimed in surprise as he fell back.

Lizard girl cackled as she pointed and laughed at him. ''HEHEHEHEEE I SCARED YA! You are one crazy dude!''

Hiro stepped closer to her and his eyes darted all around her. _Wow. I am actually talking to a humanoid lizard creature. _

''Awesomeeee!'' Hiro fanboyed out loud.

The lizard girl looked at herself and randomly smelled under her armpit, smugly replying ''Yeah I am pretty awesome. But anyways...''

Hiro raised his brow as he waited for her to explain. ''Sooo did you uh, teleport me out here?''

She looked proud of herself. ''Yep! First time I've successfully teleported another life form! Pretty neat huh?''

''Yeah it is actually!'' he said with a nervous laugh.

She gave him a smug look as she reached out her hand for him to shake it. ''Name's Spooky! But call me Spook.''

He took her hand and shook it. ''Hiro...Heh, Spooky is totally a cats name...''

She smirked. ''Do I look like no cat?''

They both laughed. Then Hiro looked serious.

''Uh, you said trouble was coming? Human race in danger?''

She gave a derpy look as she thought about it. ''Uh...yeah. And you can help me stop it.''

Hiro looked unimpressed. ''But when is it coming...?''

She still looked derped out. ''...Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh...I...don't...''

Suddenly the ground burst open causing the two of them to fall over. A giant metal snake was coming out of the road and it loomed its large metal head right over them making a robotic hissing sound. Hiro was panting heavily in shock as he glanced over at Spook.

She turned to him, also dumbfounded. ''Now, yeah now...''

**I have nothing to say except...uh...GREAT SNAKES! Yeah no ones gonna get that reference but, tune in next time when the next chapter comes out for more craziness! **


End file.
